Plug connectors are used to connect electrical devices. To this end, a socket is typically provided on the device, it being possible for a suitable plug to be inserted into said socket. A large number of different standards for socket/plug pairs are known in this case. Although socket/plug pairs of this kind cannot be as large as desired, it is equally necessary to ensure that the inserted plug exhibits a sufficiently large pull-out force, that is to say cannot be easily removed from the associated socket. This can be achieved, for example, by way of latching elements which, after the plug is inserted, allow said plug to be pulled out only after the latching lock is released.
Examples include plugs which comply with standard RJ45 and are widely used in network engineering in particular. Said plugs have an approximately cuboid front region, a plurality of electrical contacts are provided parallel to one another on the lower face of said region and a latching arm is situated on the upper face of said region, this latching arm initially being pressed downward when the plug is inserted into the socket, until it is pushed behind a latching stop where it is pivoted back into its latching position away from the plug body. In order to remove the plug from the socket, an attachment on the latching element, which attachment projects out of the socket, has to be pressed against the body, this pivoting the latching means downward out of the latching position and allowing the plug to be pulled out.
The known plugs of this kind are widely used and are also produced in an economical manner as mass-produced products. However, although known plugs of this kind are standardized in terms of sockets, they are provided with different plug grip bodies which are not standardized. A problem therefore arises when the arrangement is exposed to the elements. It is then necessary to provide an arrangement which is resistant to weathering.
It is desirable, in the process, for it to be possible for conventional cables to be used so that electrical devices which are intended to be connected by means of known plugs of this kind and which are exposed to the elements can be connected independently of the required length of the lines.
The object of the present invention is to provide a novel subject matter for industrial use.
The way in which this object is achieved is claimed in independent form.